Reclaimed Earth
by The Sithspawn
Summary: On a radioactive Earth, an Old One remembers. Crossover with Asimov's Foundation Saga. Warning contains many spoilers for the Foundation Saga.


Reclaimed Earth

Angel the series/Asimov's Foundation Saga Crossover 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either and I'm not making any money off it!

**Summary:** On a radioactive Earth, an Old One remembers. Crossover with Isaac Asimov's Foundation Saga.

**Author's Notes: **This is a one shot fic, don't expect sequels!This is something that just came to me.Read, Enjoy and Review as alwaysJ

On a radioactive world, deserted by Humanity eons ago stood the Last remaining Old One in this dimension.

She stood alone on a mountain top staring up at stars remembering the long millennia, she who had once ruled with an iron fist before the birth of humanity, only to be betrayed later by her own advisors, and imprisoned in that constricting sarcophagus.

The years of her imprisonment had stretched out into years, then decades , then centauries, then millennia. Until finally she had been released with a simple touch from the shy, soft-spoken, Texan, Winifred Burkle. A slight female, that had been the complete opposite of Illyria.

She had awoken into a world dominated by Humanity, in a human shell confused by her surrondings. Humanity had grow uncountable while the demons had withered and grew weaker and less numerous in number. The other Old Ones had all left. The humans no longer lived in small tribes, they lived in towering pillars of stone and steel.

Illyria had intended to reclaim her lost kingdom, but Angel and Wesley had shown her the error of her ways. They had been her guides through a brand new world she no longer knew…

They had battled the Senior Partners and other Evils side by side, but then Wesley had died. His last moments were forever imprinted on her soul as she had pretended to be her shell, the woman he had so loved, that she had taken away from him at her reawakening, sundering Fred's soul and leaving an undying wound in his heart.

Then that unholy night came…

The four of them; Angel, Spike, Charles Gunn and her found themselves all alone in that dark rainy…all alone against an army and a dragon.

She still remembered Angel's reaction. He'd stepped calmly forward and said, "I don't know about the rest of you but I intend to slay the dragon…lets get to work!" and then he'd struck.

He'd been a true Champion.

They'd battled side by side but in the end only she had survived.

She'd cursed her immortality for an immeasurable time after that, she still cursed it in fact. She had been with them for such a short time but they had affected her more in that time than if they had been with her for millennia.

Afterwards she had tried to carry on his mission. The years grew longer, they grew in to decades , centauries and millennia. She'd continued to watch Humanity develop. She'd watched as they created Robots, traveling into space and creating underground Cities. She'd also seen how fear of demons had decreased being replaced with fear of Robots even though the three Laws of Robotics prevented Robots from harming any human.

Illyria still couldn't understand why the people of Earth would want their Cities to be buried so. She could barely bring herself to stay down their for more than a few days at a time.

She'd watched as Humanity spread to other worlds while the demons stayed confined to Earth and continued to dwindle…with a little help from her and the new army of Slayers…and Robots.

_The three Laws of Robotics said nothing about not killing demons._

She'd watched as the Spacers broke away and then turned and subdued Earth. How Earth turned more and more into itself, how its people became more and more agoraphobic and stopped leaving the cities at all.

She'd watched with Horror as humanity became stagnant and she'd feared an end to it all.

But then, humanity had once more been spurred on by…a policeman of all things with the help of the first humniform robot; Elijah Baley and Robot Daneel Olivaw.

She'd laughed for days after she'd realized what those two had put in motion. Whether on purpose or accidentally, she never figure out.

She'd watched as Settlers once more spread to the stars, they'd even named a world after Elijah Baley-Baleyworld.

But then something that had horrified her happened…Earth's crust became radioactive.

She had helpless watched as Earth once more became devoid of humans-**_as it was in the beginning so to was it once more in the end._**

But before that she had listened as the Spacers and Settlers went to war…and this time the Spacers lost and ceased to be. A Galactic Empire rose in place and grew exponentially in all directions.

Earth once more became a haven for demons, not influenced by the radiation that had forced the humans into space. Illyria once more grew in power and this time she ruled over Earth in its entirety for there were no other Old Ones to oppose her power.

But then something else, unexpected happened, she began to feel a presence on the moon. The presence was old and powerful…_and different._

It was neither human nor demon in origin.

But nevertheless it grew more powerful with each passing day. It became a shining beacon in space for centauries. Then another presence made itself felt, but this one was human. It also grew over the centuries and unlike the non-human one, it spread until it seemed to encompass all the stars in the night sky.

On a night like tonight it shined with an inhuman radiance.

Fear grew among Earth's demon population as they also began to feel humanity's presence among the stars, as they all began to fear humanity's return.

She wondered if one day they might can back down to reclaim Earth…

The Eternal war was coming to a close, the balance was gone…

**_Humanity had become supreme in the end._**

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. Read, Enjoy and Review!J If you're wondering what it is Illyria was feeling, it was Daneel as he grew in power then the creation of first Gaia, then Galaxia as it grew strong. If you want more detailed explanation then drop me a line and I'll explain.


End file.
